


D-13 [GHOST]

by cakeaftersex



Series: Kinktober Drabbles 2019 [10]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 12:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakeaftersex/pseuds/cakeaftersex





	D-13 [GHOST]

|What's happening?

Huh. How long has it been? A year? A year and a half? I try not to keep track, but sometimes I'm wondering how long have I been going on without you.

I hate how you keep popping up in the corner of my eye with wide smile, arms open. But when I do a double take, you're not there.

It's bad enough during the day, but it's so much worse at night. When I'm lying in my bed, I feel the touch of your hands and lips ghosting over my skin.

Well, I guess I'm missing you.


End file.
